


A Tale From The Past

by Aobajohsai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Ex Girlfriends, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, KuroKen - Freeform, Late Night Calls, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Past to Present, heartbroken, kenma is in love with kuroo, kuroo and Kenma are so cute, kuroo is a sweet boyfriend to kenma, kuroo's past relationship, soft, they are madly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aobajohsai/pseuds/Aobajohsai
Summary: Kenma falls asleep and dreams about the past.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	A Tale From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the grammar is bad, but enjoy

_1:03 am_

_1 year ago_

_Kenma’s phone was ringing loudly, disrupting him from his sleep and he was ticked off so he ignored whoever was calling bc it was probably some random number wanting his credit card information._ _But it didn’t stop there. His phone ring once more, causing a frustrated sigh to come out of Kenma’s mouth as he sat himself up from his bed to see who was at one in the freaking morning._

_It was Kuroo._

_He frowned a little, wondering why Kuroo was up this late considering that they have school tomorrow, but he guesses he will find out why when he answers him._

_“Kuroo why are you calling this late?”_

_He heard a quiet sniff through the other line, making Kenma grow worry about what is causing him to cry and a million of thoughts is running through his head until one thought came across why and prayed that it wasn’t the reason._

_“I’m sorry” Kuroo sniffed again. “But I really needed someone to talk to and you’re the only one I can.”_

_His heart skipped a beat a little and he felt his face get hot. Damn it, I hate that I blush too easily. Kenma told himself that he really needs to work on that and has yet to make progress on it._

_“Are you gonna tell me why you’re upset?” He asked, afraid that he already knows the answer._

_“...we broke up..” he sounded like he was holding back his tears._

_Kenma was afraid that it was the case. Kuroo and his now ex-girlfriend were dating for 4 months and Kuroo was so happy about that since his last two didn't last long._

_The type of girls Kuroo dated were always expecting so much from him like to spoil them with gifts, do whatever they want whenever they want, always take them out to eat, and lastly which bugged Kenma mostly and Kuroo is to have sex with them._

_Kuroo isn’t the type to have sex with just anyone. He wants to wait for the right one to give himself too and those girls were being so demanding about it. The one time, him, Kuroo, and Lev were at the cafeteria eating together when his girlfriend at the time decided to sit with us. Kuroo at first didn’t mind and showed that he acknowledged her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders, but then she decided that she wanted to let her hands wandering down past his belt._

_That was Kuroo looked uncomfortable as hell and Lev and Kenma noticed, but the girl had no care in the world. She continued to try and grope Kuroo until he got up from his seat and told her to cut it out. Two weeks later after that incident they broke up. Kenma was glad he did so because the girl was practically forcing herself onto Kuroo and he didn’t like that one bit._

_But Kenma is sad for Kuroo because he really seemed to like this girl was ending and they seem so well for one another. How did it end up with another heartbreak?_

_“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you guys break up?” He got worried for a second that Kuroo hung up on him because he did not respond for a while._

_But after what seemed like forever he finally respond; “..so we were just cuddling in my bed watching some TV and started to kiss. Then it got deep and next thing I knew is that my shirt was off and she was just left in a bra. She started to unbutton my pants and that’s when I felt like this was all wrong but I also didn’t want to disappoint her so I let her do so. And we continued to make out and her hands were on my boxers like she was ready to pull them down and that’s when I told her no. She didn’t take me serious at first and ignored me and tried to make my boxers off and I shoved her away telling her I don’t want to have sex. We got into a huge argument after that and I ended it with her.”_

_Gosh why does every girl Kuroo end up not treat him right? Kenma could not believe what he was hearing. All Kuroo deserves is to be happy and Kenma wishes he could make him happy but Kuroo is straight and would not accept his feelings so he stayed quiet about it._

_Kenma can’t remember when his crush for Kuroo exactly started, but it’s been a long time and he has still never once spoken up about it. He’s afraid that he’ll lose his childhood best friend and without Kuroo, Kenma would not know what to do with himself._

_Yes it hurt Kenma a little bit when Kuroo was dating those girls, but he was happy and as long as he was happy, Kenma just pushed his feelings for him aside and was happy for him too. He only wishes the best for Kuroo even if it means that it isn’t with him._

_“I’m sorry that happen to you Kuroo. Do you want to come over or something?” Kenma was not typically good at comforting but he always tries his best, especially for Kuroo._

_“Would it be too much to ask you to meet me at the park or something?”_

_“No it’s fine I’ll be on my way.” Kenma said as he starts to put on a jacket since the last few nights have been chilly._

_“Okay thank you see you then."_

_Kuroo hangs up first and Kenma didn’t know why he wants to meet at the park of all places, but he decides not to question it and makes his way to the park, wondering what he and Kuroo will talk about there at now 1:11 in the morning._

  
_~~~_

“-eeeeennnnnmmmmmmaaaaaaa Kenmakenmakenmaaaaaaaaa are you awake Kenmaaaaaaaaa?” 

Kenma’s eyes jolted open to the sound of his boyfriend’s voice as he continues to dramatically calls out his name. It took him a minute to remember where he was. He is at Kuroo’s house to do some homework together and they end up just calling it quits after an hour of hard work to just cuddle with one another, wrapped in a blanket.

He must have been too comfy and accidentally fallen asleep and Kuroo either fell asleep too or didn’t notice until he started to bother him again. Kenma responded with a groan and snuggle up to Kuroo closer, causing his rooster head boyfriend to smile at the affection.

“Mm baby you fell asleep on me,” he ran his hand through Kenma’s hair. “are you tired?”

Kenma shook his head. “No I’m fine now.”

“Are you sure because I don’t care if you sleep or not?”

This is one of the many things that Kenma loves about Kuroo. He always goes out of his way to make Kenma happy and he does not know what he did to deserve it. He still finds it amazing that he’s actually dating Kuroo, who is everyone’s ideal boyfriend. He’s got the height, looks, and personality, but Kenma does not know what Kuroo sees in him. Kuroo is way out of league and yet he still fell in love and chose Kenma over everyone else.

It made Kenma feel so special and lucky to have Kuroo’s heart and for him to have his. He is the only one he was willing to give it to and Kuroo treats it delicately as if he’s balancing glass on his head. Kenma could not have asked for a better boyfriend than him. 

“Hey Kuroo?”

“Yes my love?” Kenma blushes slightly at the ‘my love’ part because he was not expecting that at all but he recollected his train of thoughts and continue.

“Remember a year ago when you last girlfriend broke up with you and you wanted to meet with me at the park?”

Kuroo look taken aback about the sudden mention of the past and he nods.

“What about it?”

“Well I had a dream about it and it ended before we met at the park.” Kenma really had no idea where he was going with this is but he still went on. “I remember you off how you were going to stay single and own a bunch of cats.”

Kuroo laughed loudly at Kenma’s statement. “Haha and I really meant it too until I found myself crushing on a certain individual.” He smirked at Kenma, fully knowing the setter will blush instantly with that one look.

But before he let Kuroo get the satisfaction of seeing him blush, he buries his face into his chest. Yet again, Kuroo laughed, holding Kenma closer to his chest.

“Babyyy please let me see your beautiful face.” He beg.

Kenma shook his head, refusing to let Kuroo see him until he is done looking like a tomato. But apparently Kuroo had other plans. 

He remove Kenma’s face out of chest, cupping his cheeks to pull him into a small, tender kiss. Kuroo is always gentle with his kisses and his lips are always soft and never cracked or rough. He truly is the best thing that has ever happened to him. 

“I love you Kenma.” He smiles.

“I love you too Kuroo.”

  
  



End file.
